Code Geass: Return of Lelouch
by Super Villain-Squadron
Summary: Set 3 years after R2. Lelouch is still alive.
1. He Lives

Pendragon Palace, Britannia, 2021 ATB

There were many members of the Britannian Royal family gathered in the palace for the 3rd anniversary of Lelouch's death, as Zero was there with the Black Knights, Kyoshiro C.C, Ohgi, and Kallen. The guards placed down the coffin, as Nunnally had began her speech.

"My fellow Britannians." She said. "Lelouch may have done some evil things, but he brought us hope, he united us more than ever." "Britannia and the Black Knights are allies and work hand in hand because of him." "Lelouch has been our friend and our enemy, but mostly our friend, because as part hero, part villain, he brought people together and changed the world."

Suddenly, Lelouch appeared in the palace, as everyone was shocked.

"IT IS A MIRACLE!" Nunnally said. "HE LIVES!"

Cherry Isle, Africa, 2021 a.t.b

A young, beautiful woman in a red trench coat, white pants, a white top, red high heeled boots, a red fedora, black hair, red lips and magenta eyes, was watching a screen, as she was spying on Lelouch's funeral via a spy drone.

"Monarchy..." The woman, named Elizabeth Lancaster, or Cherry, said to herself. "People should be citizens, not subjects." "They are still keeping an archaic figure, when it is technology and innovation that is a nation's strength."

"I agree." Vanilla, Cherry's lackey, who had golden hair, yellow eyes, and a red dress and yellow high heels said.

"Our unit is small, but our strength in numbers will grow, and we will bring true freedom to Britannia."


	2. The First Shots Fired

Cherry Isle Factories, 2021 ATB

"If I can't gain the numbers, then I will build the numbers." Cherry said, building her robot army. The machines were building Soviet gas mask soldier-like robots that were called the C-Bots, and were sent into Knightmares, ready for battle. Several of the robots gathered around Cherry as she went over orders.

"ATTENTION!" Cherry announced. "Britannia has been preserving an ancient tradition for too long, and they are still using the system used by the oppressive Charles Zi Britannia." "They say all men and all women aren't created equal, but I say TO HELL WITH THAT!" "EVERYONE IS CREATED EQUAL!" "Inequality is impractical during wartime, and even during peacetime still." "People should not be judged by the color of their skin or their gender, but by who they are as a soldier and a person." "Today begins an age of equality, so that blacks and whites and men and women will be treated equally."

"We will start our assault by storming the Euro Britannian outpost in Ethiopia, which is one of their strongholds." "This will tell them that we aren't fucking around."

Ethiopia Base, Euro Britannia, 2021 ATB

All was quiet on the Ethiopian front, when suddenly there were Knightmares piloted by C-Bots along with autonomous aircraft traveling at high speeds, and one launched a high speed missile slashing through the base, and the aircraft accelerated at mach speed, blowing up the base.

Ethiopia was lost, as the neighboring African territories surrendered, and fell to communism.

2026 ATB

Cherry had swallowed up the entirety of Euro Britannia, creating the People's Republic of Britannia, or PRB, so Britannia had lost its subsidiary empire.

Navajo Split Canyon North Rim Stronghold, Southwest Britannia, May 14th, 2021 ATB

General Arthur Crowell, the head General selected by Nunnally, who was an elderly man who had gray hair, a gray mustache, green eyes and rounded glasses, and a grey uniform, gave a briefing of Cherry in the fortress auditorium.

"Cherry is a wanted criminal of the Britannian Empire." He said. "Cherry, or her real name Elizabeth Lancaster, was the string puller of the Geass Order and Charles Zi Britannia, and is the multiversal empress." "The stakes are higher than before, because Cherry wants to combine every timeline together to restart existence, and reset the universe as we know it."

Suddenly there was a clatter, as the first shots were fired on the North Rim Stronghold.

C-Bots stormed the area, as they held up machine guns, and fired at the Britannian soldiers. Britannia held their own against the robots with their Sutherlands, but there was still no sign of the Black Knights, until Lelouch crashed through the ceiling in Batman fashion, and he used his Geass on the robots.

"I COMMAND YOU...DIE!"

"DOES NOT COMPUTE..." The robot captain said.

"Your Geass doesn't work on them, because it only works under direct eye contact." Crowell added.

"Then take this!" Lelouch announced, dropping a gravity mine on the robots, as they assembled in a ball and Crowell pulled out his cane blaster and fired at the ball and it exploded.

The robots retreated.

"Well, that was intense." Lelouch said.

"This battle has been won, but begun, the Britannian Civil War has..." Crowell added.


	3. I Once Met A Girl Named Maria

Russian Road to Moscow; May 28th, 2026

Lelouch, wearing a purple suit, white shirt, purple pants and purple shoes, and C.C, wearing a black dress and green heels, were driving along the road to Moscow, as they were looking for a special someone who lives in Russia.

"Lelouch, why are we going to Moscow?" C.C asked. "Moscow is deep in East Britannian territory."

"Exactly." Lelouch replied. "My long lost sister Maria lives in Moscow, and Charles sent her there before he sent me to Japan, and Maria resides somewhere in the Moscow ghetto, so we should be cautious and watch out."

Moscow Ghetto

Lelouch and C.C arrived in the Moscow Ghetto and searched for Maria, but she could not be found. There were gray and beige buildings, run down, old and decrepit, as there were beat up cars on the road, and our heroes went into a old run down apartment complex with a beat up car in it, and went inside one of the apartments, and suddenly a short black haired woman in a white dress and red high heels came at Lelouch with a knife.

"Stay back, intruder!" Maria warned Lelouch.

"Maria, it's me, Lelouch." Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, long time no see!" Maria responded.

"Listen, we are in the middle of a war with Euro Britannia, as it broke free from the empire and is now East Britannia." "We are taking it down from the inside and returning its control to Europia United."

"Impressive." Maria replied. "I have connections to the Russian Mafia, so they will join us in overthrowing East Britannia." Maria pulled out her phone and gave the Russian mob a call.

Russian Mafia HQ, May 2026

Lelouch, wearing his purple suit, Maria was wearing a red dress with black heels, and C.C wearing a green dress and green heels, were at the meeting of the Russian mob, as the leader, Anton Vasiliev, came in the room, as he looked like Oswald Cobblepot except that his hair was grey, and he had a black suit, black vest, black shirt, black tie, and he had an eyepatch on his right eye.

"Alright, listen my comrades." He said in a Russian accent.

"We may be a small resistance force against the East Britannians, but we have the support of Lelouch on our side."

"We have purchased Knightmares from West Britannia, and have a partnership with the Black Knights."

"Suzaku leads the Black Knights now." Lelouch added. "I am already off that organization, and now I have a new one."

"Yes, but you are not leader of the Russian Mob." Anton replied. "I am." "So you will obey me as your master."

"Lelouch and strange girls, you are not just my subordinates, but also you are my children." "Charles is dead, I am your father now."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Machines Making Machines

Lelouch was in his room in the Russian Mob headquarters, as he thought to himself.

"I am Zero no more." "My time as Zero is done, and now I will have a new identity to me." Lelouch put on a black suit, black pants, a white shirt, a black vest, a black ribbon, and applied white makeup and black eyeliner, while he applied red lipstick.

"Now I am known as, Night!"

Lelouch was called to a briefing, as he answered.

Lelouch, C.C, and Maria were in the briefing area, as Anton went over the plan.

"Ok Lelouch, I have some important advice for you." he said.

"You have been through a lot, and I can see that." "Times are tough, but sometimes things will happen, but you can survive if you can make it through." "Just try to march through that tunnel, and break down the door of sorrow, and you will make it to a better place."

"Now, East Britannia has a robot factory in the snow mountains of Caucasus and it is heavily guarded, so we should be cautious."

"Maria, you set the bombs, I will distract the workers, and C.C and Lelouch will shut down production."

Anton was at the gates, distracting the workers, making conversation, while Lelouch and C.C were in the factory when C.C fell, and she dodged giant metal hammers hammering at the hot metal sheets, as Lelouch dodged them too, and pulled out his gun, shooting at the robots in the factory, as C.C dodged the hammers, but fell into a barreled bowl, as she was carried away as the bowls were filled with hot liquid, as she called Maria.

"Maria, help!" C.C said, as Maria was typing on the computer to stop the machine, and she pressed a switch, and stopped the machine from heating C.C as the bowl fell over and she was ambushed by robots.

Meanwhile Maria went to plant the bombs, but she was caught by security and taken away. Lelouch was caught by the workers and taken away also. Anton however, was taken by security as the workers knew Anton was stalling, as they were taken to Berlin to face execution.


	5. Robot Carnival

Anton, Lelouch, C.C, and Maria were sent out on an autonomous vehicle, and escorted to the Berlin stadium, where the local East Britannians were watching, along with Kaito Hyuga, the administrator for the Russia settlement, and Akito's father.

The four were chained to pedestals as Kaito went to give the announcements.

"Please direct your attention to the center of the stadium!" He announced.

"These four individuals have defied the East Britannian Empire, and will be executed by four elite East Britannian vehicles.

"The first is the Bandit, a tank that is heavily armored, and has an array of weapons and gadgets."

The Bandit looked like the Tumbler from the Dark Knight Trilogy, except it was grey and had red markings.

"The second is a Dark Sutherland, an improved Sutherland with a red laser cannon for an arm."

The Dark Sutherland looked like the standard Sutherland, except it had a manta-like head with one eye, and was black and red in color.

"The third is the Raven, an autonomous VTOL plane unit that has an array of weapons and a laser beam cannon."

The Raven looked like the Hyena class bomber from Star Wars Clone Wars, except it had a black and red color scheme, and a laser cannon as a hood ornament.

"The Last is the Bighorn, a tank with two chain guns and a turret!"

The Bighorn looked like the AAT from The Phantom Menace, except it had a red and black color scheme, and had chain guns where the cannons would be.

Maria was ready to face the Raven, as she climbed up her pillar.

"Where did Maria go?" Lelouch asked Anton.

"She seems to be on top of things." Anton replied, as Maria jumped on the Raven, and rode it like a bucking bronco.

Lelouch jumped on the Bandit, and got inside ejecting the driver, while Anton hijacked the Dark Sutherland, and C2 jacked the Bighorn.

"This is not possible!" Kaito shouted, as he was furious.

"Patience Kaito." Cherry replied. "They will die."

Several C-Bots stormed the stadium, as there were even bigger C-Bots, which looked like oversized SWATBots from Sonic SATam.

There were C-Bots that hovered, which looked like Egg Flappers from Sonic Heroes, except they had a red and black color scheme and had a red visor for a face, and they were more threatening looking.

"Let's do this!" Anton ordered his team, as Lelouch ran over the robots, as he fired the turrets on his tank, while Anton fired the laser on his Sutherland, turning the C-Bots into scrap metal.

C2 was also crushing and annihilating the robots, while Maria fell off the Raven, as the Raven crashed into a wall and exploded. She got in the Bighorn with C2, as there were three vehicles now.

"NOOO!" Kaito panicked, as he used his jetpack to rocket into the arena.

Kaito set charges on all three vehicles, as Akito ran out of the stands into the arena and tackled Kaito, and punched him several times, while all four heroes escaped their vehicles. Kaito pressed the button, as the vehicles exploded.

"You were never there after all that happened to me." Akito told Kaito.

"You were never there when I served Europia United, and you were never there when Britannia conquered our territory...you WEREN'T THERE!"

"WHY YOU ROTTEN FATHER!" Akito said, as he was about to kill Kaito, but Lelouch stopped him.

"No!" Lelouch interjected. "Please return control of the Russia settlement to Europia United, so that we have allies to help us defeat Cherry."

"Yes Master." Kaito replied, as he announced that Russia now belongs to Europia United.

2027

Russia, now part of Europia United, swallowed up everything up to Germany, returning control of all of eastern Europe plus Germany to Europia United. Lelouch was at a charter session with the Black Knights and the Russian Mob, about creating a new organization formed from the Russian Mob and the Black Knights.

"Thanks for coming here, Suzaku." Lelouch said to Suzaku, as Suzaku was in the Zero costume.

"I have decided we join forces, and merge together, creating the new Black Knights." Suzaku replied.

"Then it is settled." Lelouch added. "All in favor raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands, except Schneizel.

"Very well, the Black Knights and the Russian Mafia have been united and reorganized into the new and improved Black Knights!"

Black flags with red Black Knights logos draped out from the walls of the conference hall, as the crowd clapped.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Don't Copy Me

NOTE: Marthasville is Atlanta in our timeline.

The Ikaruga, June 2027

Lelouch was cleaning off his makeup, as he put on his purple suit and pants to replace his black suit and pants that he had as Night.

"I just want to be Lelouch now." Lelouch said to himself, as the red alert came on the radio.

"Our scanner picked up Cherry's escort, she is headed to London!" Suzaku announced, as Lelouch came to witness the pursuit of the escort, as she was escorted in a crimson Knightmare with yellow and green markings, as it was called the Iron Curtain, the personal Knightmare of Cherry.

The Knightmare was escorted by her own high speed autonomous plane, as it launched a mach speed missile at the Ikagura, but Maria used her Geass, moving the missile backwards in time, and paused it, as the missile exploded when frozen in front of the plane, destroying the plane.

"YEA!" Lelouch, Suzaku, Maria, and the others said in unison.

"Maria, your Geass can turn back time?" Lelouch asked.

"Indeed it can." Maria replied. "This Geass was given to me by a Code Bearer named Leon Tchaikovsky, or Life for short."

The Iron Curtain fired its laser cannon at the Ikagura, then Anton removed his eyepatch and used his Geass to make the laser gun shoot bubbles, and turn its sword into a hot dog sausage.

"How did you do that?" Maria asked.

"My Geass lets me warp reality." Anton replied, as he used the Geass to turn the Iron Curtain's right foot into a taco burrito, as Maria drank from her Starbucks cup as the Knightmare fell to the ground above London and exploded.

"First Pizza Hut supports the rebellion, now Starbucks supports the rebellion." Maria stated.

"But we aren't the Rebellion anymore, since East Britannia rebelled against Britannia." C2 replied.

"So since we are allied with Britannia, that makes us the Republic, since Britannia isn't out for world domination anymore." Anton replied.

"That means Starbucks supports the Republic." Lelouch replied.

"Yea pretty much." Suzaku responded.

"Look alive, Cherry escaped, and she is heading towards Windsor Castle!" Anton suggested, as Lelouch and Suzaku went to the escape pods to deal with her personally.

"We will deal with her." Lelouch said, as the two heroes went on the escape pods, and followed Cherry to Windsor Castle.

"Why don't we go too." Anton told Maria and C2.

"Great idea." Maria replied, as they flew and parked the Ikagura at Windsor Castle and followed Lelouch and Suzaku.

Windsor Castle Red Room, England, East Britannia, 2027

The heroes arrived to meet Cherry, as she greeted our heroes with a warm welcome.

"Oh, nice of you to join us, I thought we would have a spot of tea before we fight."

"Sure thing!" Suzaku replied.

"Don't!" Lelouch told Suzaku." "It could be a trap!"

"Now now, why would tea be so dangerous?" Cherry asked. "Besides, it's not as nearly as dangerous as what happened to me."

"Tell me." "Suzaku replied.

"I have a tale to tell, that started in Marthasville, Georgia, the south of Britannia in an office area where I was a much nerdy girl who worked for the Marthasville Times. My boss, Mr David Oglethorpe, a longtime descendant of James Oglethorpe, was my boss, and he had bullied me for being the awkward nerdy girl I was, and he would throw me into a trash can, and at one point he threw me off a three story window, and I fell into a dumpster that contained alien scarabs called Cherry Scarabs, and they breathed on me giving me cosmic level powers, and then I was scarred for life."

Elizabeth's Apartment, Oglesville, GA, 1980

Elizabeth Lancaster, now Cherry, went into her apartment, turned on the light, as she looked like a broken down zombie, and knocked over the lamp.

"Honey, I'm home!" she said. "Oh yea, I'm not even married."

Elizabeth went to the kitchen, and grabbed herself a Coke, and listened to the answering machine.

"Elizabeth, this is your mother, why haven't you called?" the machine said, as it went to the next message, as an advertisement played.

"Hello, Elizabeth Lancaster, here's an offer about a 50 percent discount on the Marthasville Times, that this deal is so good that your boss will want you to stay after work to get this amazing offer." "Don't delay, act now, supplies are running out."

Elizabeth threw the Coke bottle at the answering machine, and smashed it against the wall, and picked up her My Little Pony plush toys and stuffed them in the sink, stabbing them down the drain, and flipped on the garbage disposal, and they shredded into pieces.

Cherry then took a frying pan, and smashed pictures of her framed Betty and Veronica comics, then took a can of purple spray paint, and went to her closet, and there were pink t shirts featuring Barbies, and she painted Xs on them, and there were pink Cabbage Patch kid shirts, that she painted purple Vs on, as she got the red bucket paint and dumped it on her Jem and the Holograms poster, then found the red blanket that she slept in as a young child, and transformed it into a trench coat with her cosmic abilities, and got her pink pajama pants, and turned them into white pants, then she got her red high heeled boots, and then found her mother's red had with a yellow sunflower, then fired her finger laser, roasting the sunflower to ashes, then she put on the red hat, then threw her spray paint in the oven, and set it to 1,000 degrees, ran out the window, and blew up her apartment, because it was then that her journey began, as the whole apartment complex burned to the ground.

2027 Present Day

"There was nothing left in that apartment anymore, so I burned it down." Cherry replied.

"You killed all those people just because you wanted to start over?" Lelouch replied.

"Not just that, but I was given a Geass that lets me copy another Geass ability, and I started the Geass Order and planted Charles zi Britannia as Emperor in the late 80s."

"I HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL THAT BULLSHIT BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lelouch screamed, and charged at Cherry, but Cherry slowed Lelouch down, and copied his Geass with her Geass.

After Suzaku had finished his tea, Cherry used Lelouch's Geass.

"Cherry pi East Britannia commands you... Love Me!"

Suzaku took off his Zero costume, and fell in love with Cherry, as they snuggled, and got rather sexual, but at a PG 13 level.

"ENOUGH!" Anton said, using his Geass to summon a hammer, charging at Suzaku, but he grabbed it.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Suzaku said, as he pointed his gun at Anton, and Anton was about to use his Geass, but Cherry copied it, and warped reality, making the chairs turn into Ghostbusters-like wolves, as they came for Maria, but Maria turned back time, and froze the wolves, as Lelouch killed them, shooting at them with his laser gun.

Cherry copied Maria's Geass, as she turned back time and brought the wolves back and then used her cosmic powers to throw them at our heroes as they dodged them, as C2 made the wolves love her, but Cherry copied C2's Geass.

"You're useless now that I have copied all your Geass." Cherry replied. She drew her sword, as Lelouch stole a sword from the wall, as they clashed, fighting in typical Pirates of the Caribbean fashion, as Cherry teleported, and punched Lelouch, and Lelouch kicked Cherry, and then Cherry used Anton's Geass to turn Lelouch's sword into a string.

"HA!" Lelouch replied, as he grabbed Cherry with the string, and yanked her head off, only to find out that the Cherry was actually a C-Bot.

"Transferring Stolen Geass to Original Cherry." a computerized voice said, as the stolen Geass was transferred to the original.

"Transfer complete."

2028

All of Europe was regained by Europia United, since the robot Cherry was in charge of the Paris area, the capital of the EU, and since the robot Cherry was no more, all of Europe was free from East Britannian rule, which caused revolutions to break out in Africa.

South Africa Settlement, East Britannia

General Bandile, the leader of the African Liberation Front, or ALF, as he was shown in a green uniform with a red armband, and red trim on his uniform.

"CHERRY HAS OPPRESSED US TOO LONG!" He roared. "WE HAVE THE HEARTS OF LIONS!" "WE FLOAT LIKE BUTTERFLIES, STING LIKE BEES..."

"No, we don't sting like bees."

"WE STING LIKE ELEPHANTS!"

"We will use whatever we got to destroy East Britannia, and create an African Union that will rival West Britannia, the EU, and the United Federation of Nations."

"For this day, we will fight!"

The crowd of African rebels, in green military garb, cheered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. African Union

Cherry Isle, East Britannian Capital, 2027

Cherry and Suzaku were sitting by the island mansion fireplace, as they were relaxing and having a romantic time.

"So, tell me about yourself, Suzaku." Cherry said.

"Well, I was born in Japan before Britannia invaded, and after they invaded, I became an honorary Britannian, and I was a student at Ashford Academy, and I am the son of Japan's last Prime Minister before Britannia invaded." "I became a Knight of Zero when Lelouch was Emperor, and I realize now that you, my friend, are more special to me that Lelouch or my family ever was."

"I am glad you feel that way." Cherry replied as she got a distress call.

"We are under attack!" Vanilla told Cherry and Suzaku.

"Who is it?" Cherry asked. "The EU?" "The Black Knights?" "West Britannia?"

"None of the above." Vanilla replied. "Riots and rebellions happened in Egypt, South Africa, Algeria, Nigeria, and Angola, and the militaries of all 5 major African powers formed into the African Liberation Front, who want to create an African Union, and wipe East Britannia from existence."

"Send in the Iron Maiden." Cherry told Vanilla.

"Yes my lady." Vanilla replied.

"Suzaku, you will take the Lancelot MK II, a stronger and deadlier Lancelot." Cherry told her boyfriend, as Suzaku and Cherry prepared for battle.

Skies over Cairo, 2027

The ALF was large in numbers and outnumbering the East Britannians, as the East Britannian forces were no match for the African Union Knightmares and aircraft, as there were East Britannian red flags with black crosses and silver shields with crossed swords burned, as the African rebels burned the East Britannian flags, and sprayed water on the C-Bots, short circuiting them.

In the skies above, the Lancelot clashed with the swarm of ALF vehicles, which were stolen from East Britannia and repainted to black and green, the standard colors of the ALF.

Suzaku's Lancelot MK II drew two swords and shot lasers from them, and swung them in a martial arts-like way, slashing open ALF VTOLs left and right. Suddenly Lelouch and the Black Knights joined in, as they were joined by Britannia, and the all black military unit of Britannia, the Black Bulls.

"Behold, my brothers!" The Bulls leader, Michael Freeman, who looked like Morgan Freeman, except he had a Geass Canceler hidden under an eyepatch.

"Bulls, let's charge!" Michael said, as he sent the Bulls after the advance East Britannian forces as he joined Lelouch and the Britannians to take down Suzaku and Cherry.

Lelouch was in the MK II Gawain, a pure black variant of the Gawain.

"SUZAKU LISTEN TO ME!" Lelouch screamed. "YOU ARE MY BROTHER!" "You were supposed to destroy Cherry, not join her!"

"No Lelouch." Suzaku replied. "Cherry is my girlfriend."

"ENOUGH!" Michael replied, as he revealed what was under his eyepatch and it was a Geass Negater. He used it to negate the Geass mind control of Suzaku. Suzaku clashed with Cherry, and brought her down to the square of Cairo, and beat the hell out of her, destroyed her Knightmare, and her Knightmare caught fire and was about to detonate.

"I am sorry." Cherry said. "I fought for equality in this world, and you people have given the best of equality." "People of different backgrounds all working together." "Some Britannian, some European, some Asian, and some African." "All I wanted was a better world, a world with freedom, and I have never seen more freedom in my life." "Ever since my boss fired me after nearly killing me, I have seen capitalism as the evil in this world, but now I realize what capitalism truly is." "A team effort, community, and friendship." Cherry cried, as tears rolled down her eyes.

"All I ever wanted was to be like you, Lelouch, and you took that from me!" Cherry cried as her tears caused an electric shock, igniting an explosion, blowing up the Iron Maiden and her with it, along with some of the city, but our heroes escaped in time.

African Union Charter: December 2027

On the Winter Solstice, our heroes were gathered to announce the charter of the African Union, as green flags with the African continent and gold stars circled around it, hung from poles in the room, and Lelouch made his statement.

"I have correlated with Michael and I am in favor of the African Union merger." "The African Union will create a fourth power that will rival Britannia, the EU and the United Federation." "African people have been overlooked for so long, but now it is time they shine, and we will build bridges to give the colored continent a chance in the spotlight.

"YOU WILL RECOGNIZE THE AFRICAN UNION AS A NATION!" Lelouch said, using his Geass on the entire crowd.

Everyone cheered.


	8. Change of Regime

Pendragon Palace: Christmas Day, 2027

The Palace was decorated with Christmas trees and wreaths as our heroes gathered together around adult Nunnally as she began her speech.

"My fellow Britannians, I believe some changes need to be taken into account thanks to recent events." "Britannia will be reorganized as a Parliamentary Monarchy, with General Crowell, now Prime Minster Crowell, as the head of Parliament, who will be a check on the Britannian Emperor, or Empress, whichever is in power."

"The Britannian Civil War is done, and it has left the world more divided than ever." "Now that the African Union and the EU are our allies along with the UFN, the world is united, but not that we are all one nation, we are united because we are allies."

The crowd cheered.

Kallen was there, along with Suzaku, Jeremiah, Cornelia, Anton, Maria, Lelouch, C.C, Akito, and Kaito.

"I am sorry Kallen." Suzaku told Kallen. "I betrayed you." "I was under the effects of Cherry's Geass."

"That's ok." Kallen replied. "I have to ask you...Will you marry me?"

"Indeed." Suzaku replied.

 _Suzaku and Kallen were married, with Lelouch and others attending Suzaku and Kallen's wedding, and the newlyweds moved to Bejing, United Federation, and had two children. Lelouch married C.C and the two moved to Los Santos, in the Oakwood hills, and had one daughter, Shirley. Cornelia and Anton also married and had their kids also._

 _All the nations were allies and the world was at peace._

THE END


	9. Alternate Ending

ALTERNATE ENDING

Los Santos Park, Britannia, 2028

Suzaku sat on a bench in the park as Crowell came to him.

"So, Suzaku." Crowell said. "You were amazing of how you ended the Britannian Civil War."

"Thanks." Suzaku replied.

"But, there is more you can do." Crowell replied. "I know about your father's death, he was the last Prime Minster of Japan."

"Have you heard the tragedy of Amon The Great?" Crowell asked.

"No, I have not." Suzaku replied.

"It is an old Britannian legend that dates back long ago, so take a listen."

"There was an Egyptian Pharaoh who ruled Egypt in 3500 Pre a.t.b, and his name was Amon the Great." "The Pharaoh had the Geass ability to copy other Geass like Cherry once did, and he copied a Geass that allowed the dead to be brought back to life, and he copied several other Geass, and gave this power to his son, but then his son killed him in his sleep."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Suzaku asked.

"No, because I already gave it to Cherry, who is still alive."

Pendragon Palace, 2028

Adult Nunnally was sleeping, as Crowell snuck up on her, aimed his sniper at her head, aimed for the brain, and pulled the trigger, killing Nunnally.

"And now, please welcome, the Hundredth Empress of Britannia, Nunnally!" The guard chanted, as Nunnally did not show up. Instead, Crowell showed up.

"People of Britannia, I wanted to give you this message." "I find the idea of monarchy archaic and outdated, and the Britannian monarchy has caused the persecution of the Elevens, the entire war between the three powers, and the Britannian Civil war which I was responsible for!"

"HE PLANNED THIS THE WHOLE TIME!" Gottwald heckled.

"Yes, and I gave Cherry her Geass after she blew up her apartment, and I was Cherry's master." "Only Cherry can kill me now."

"Henceforth, the Holy Britannian Empire will be reborn as the Imperial Union of Britannia, and I will be its Supreme Leader!" Black flags with red lightning bolt circles draped out from the walls of the palace, as Crowell laughed manically.

"Anyone who gets in my way will be destroyed!"

T.B.C


End file.
